The Guardians of Remnant
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: After The Guardians help Zero defeat Omega his explosion sends the Guardians to another world entirely
1. A New World To Protect

**I don't own MegaMan or RWBY**

Zero tried to land the last hit on Omega but was blocked off by the Dark Elf's energy "No!" Zero yelled "Hehehe…Watch but don't interfere. Don't forget…I hold the lives of all humans and reploids in my hand!" Dr. Weil reminded him. Zero could only growl he never felt so helpless in his life.

Then Harpuia teleported in slashing at Omega before getting pushed away by the Dark Elf's energy "Zero! What are you doing?! Stand up!" Harpuia commanded then Fefnir teleported in firing multiple shots at Omega "Hey! I'm here to get a little payback, Omega!" Fefnir yelled, then Leviathan teleported in slashing at Omega with her lance but was pushed back by the Dark Elf's energy like Harpuia "Time to straighten the record!" she exclaimed.

Then to everyone's surprise Phantom teleported in throwing a barrage of shrunkens at Omega "Zero are you actually beaten surly this isn't all you've got" the shadow guardian said "P-Phantom how are you back?!" Harpuia exclaimed "Yeah didn't Zero destroy you?!" Fefnir added "I brought him back" everyone heard a voice speak out. Then a ball of yellow light appeared and extended into MegaMan X "M-Master X is that really you?" Leviathan asked "Yes it is. Zero don't listen to him he's trying to bluff you he can't do anything in his current state" X informed him "Argh…Dark Elf! Shut them up!" Weil commanded. Then the Dark Elf began glowing between dark purple and pure white "Zeeeeerrrrrooo" the Dark Elf said "What is it Dark Elf?!" Omega asked "The curse Weil put on her is starting to fade. Zero listen to me Omega is using your original body that's all… your current body may be a copy but your heart is the real thing. With the curse weakened its time to finish what you started a century ago, Zero" X informed "A century ago?" Zero asked himself quietly as he got up "Zero, don't do it! that's your original body don't you feel any attachment. Are you willing to spend the rest of your life in that cheap fake?!" Weil exclaimed "You can do it Zero you know what's truly important. Now finish this" X said as Zero pulled out his Z Saber and walked to Omega.

As Zero looked at Omega and held his Z Saber back ready to deliver the final blow "Any last words?" Zero asked him. Omega looked Zero straight in the eyes "Ware… wa…meshia…nari…ah haha" Omega said weakly, Zero only looked at him and slashed at him as he did he could have swore he saw his original body not the way Omega looked but his real original body the one he used in the Maverick Wars. As Omega took the hit of Zero's Z Saber he began flashing and within a few seconds a huge explosion came enveloping everyone.

 **Unknown Location - The Four Guardians**

Somewhere unknown to the Four Guardians they woke up and saw that they were in a town of some kind and they also seen that it was night "Ugh…where are we?" Leviathan asked as the other Guardians got up. Harpuia shook his head to clear his vision and took a look around his surroundings "Hmm…everyone change to your civilian forms to avoid suspicion" the wind guardian commanded "What! Come on Harp I don't like my civilian form" Fefnir complained then Phantom hit him in the back of his head "Do what you are told" the ninja said as he turned into his civilian form. In Phantom's civilian form he had a black vest with a white shirt underneath and wore black jeans with black shoes, he also ha black hair and still had his red scarf then Leviathan screamed "YAY!" Harpuia covered her mouth "Keep quiet" he warned.

Leviathan nodded her head and Harpuia removed his hand "Sorry Harpy it's been so long since I've been in my civilian form" the ice guardian said as she turned into her civilian form. In Leviathan's civilian form she wore a light blue short sleeve jacket with a white shirt underneath and also wore a light blue skirt and had light blue shoes and she also had light blue hair. Then Harpuia turned into his civilian form, in his civilian form Harpuia wore a dark green zip up hoodie which was unzipped, with a white shirt underneath and had green jeans and light green shoes his hair was also green.

Harpuia and everyone else were about to move out when he noticed that Fefnir wasn't in his civilian form "Fefnir we can't move out if your not in your civilian form change now" the wind guardian commanded "No way forget it Harp I'm not changing into my civilian form" Fefnir said in an angry tone "Fefnir we can't draw attention to ourselves. Change into you civilian form now" Harpuia commanded. Fefnir growled at Harpuia he never liked to be in his civilian form mainly because he felt vulnerable outside of his armour.

Fefnir knew he would just be standing here all night if he didn't change into his civilian form. Fefnir let out a sigh "Fine Harp I'll change" the fire guardian grumpily agreed, Fefnir glowed white then appeared in his civilian form, in Fefnir's civilian form like the other guardians he wore a white shirt underneath and had a zip up hoodie like Harpuia's that was unzipped and was also red, like Harpuia, Fefnir also wore jeans but they were red and he also had red shoes his hair of coarse was also red. Fefnir turned to his other guardians "There happy now" he said a bit annoyed "Yes very" Harpuia said "Alright let's find out where we are" the wind guardian said as he and the others went off to explore the town.

 **Mysterious Town - The Four Guardians**

As the four guardians were exploring the mysterious town they saw that no one was in the streets and they also saw that no shops were open there was of coarse the occasional car that went down the road and that's about it.

The four guardians continued to look for someone or at least one place that was open so that they can get some info. After awhile of walking Leviathan spoke up "Ugh…Harpy no shops are open and I'm getting tired of walking" the ice guardian complained "Hmm…Harpuia don't you think it's odd that we haven't run into anybody or seen a single shop open" Phantom brought up. Harpuia thought for a minute "I does seem a bit odd" the wind guardian agreed as he looked around "Hey wait a minute that place is open" Fefnir said as he pointed to a shop down the street "Maybe we can figure out where the heck we are" the fire guardian continued "Good job Fefnir" Leviathan complemented as the guardians made their way to the store.

When The Four Guardians got to the store they were a bit confused by its name "'From Dust Till Dawn' what the heck does that mean?" Fefnir asked "Maybe it's some kind of cleaning service?" Leviathan speculated "Open this late of night" Phantom countered "Look lets just go in and find out what it is" Harpuia commanded while the other guardians went into the store.

When the guardians got into the store they saw it was completely empty "Still think it's a cleaning service?" Fefnir sarcastically asked "Hey I was just throwing out ideas" Leviathan retorted "The three of you go see what this shop is I'll stay here and wait for the shop keeper" Harpuia said as the guardians nodded and went of in their own directions.

 **With Phantom**

Phantom searched down some aisles of the store looking for any thing that could have some information about where they ended up when he spotted what looked like containers that held crystals of some kind "What is this?" the ninja asked himself. As Phantom was examining the containers he felt some sort of energy coming off them _'Just where are_ _we?'_ the shadow guardian asked himself as he continued to examine the containers.

 **With Fefnir**

Fefnir was looking at some shelves of what the store sold. They looked like packages of some kind "What is this stuff?" the fire guardian asked himself as he picked one up and looked at it. As Fefnir was looking at the mysterious package he felt some sort of energy from one of them specifically a red one. Fefnir felt the energy grow stronger as he got close to it then picked it up and saw that what was inside was glowing _'Is that fire energy through this?'_ he thought to himself as he continued to look at the mysterious energy coming off whatever he was holding.

 **With Leviathan**

Leviathan strolled down an aisle looking for anything that could help her and the other guardians then she saw what looked like shelf full of magazines and a girl in a red hood reading one _'Maybe she can tell me where we are'_ she thought to herself "Umm…excuse me" she said trying to get the girls attention but she didn't respond and only continued to read her magazine. Leviathan gave her a grumpy look "Excuse me" she said more loudly but again the girl ignored her.

Leviathan was getting a bit annoyed why was the girl ignoring her. This time Leviathan forcefully turned the girl around ready to slap her when she saw the she was wearing headphones. The girl had a worried and confused look on her face and immediately took her headphones off "U-Uhh…do you need something?" the girl nervously asked.

Leviathan immediately let go of the girl "I am so sorry I didn't know you had headphones on" she immediately apologized. The girls look softened up "Yeah sorry I guess a shoulda turned the music down a bit" she said jokingly Leviathan let out giggle "Yeah you shoulda. Listen my friends and I are a bit lost can you tell us where we are?" the ice guardian asked "Sure uhh…" "Leviathan" "Thanks, oh I'm Ruby by the way. Anyway I'll tell you where you are" the girl now known as Ruby started.

 **With Harpuia**

Harpuia had been waiting for a few minutes for the show keep and stil didn't see any signs of him or her "Where are they?" he asked himself. Then Harpuia glanced down to see crystals of some kind in glass casing 'How did I not see these?" the wind guardian thought to himself as he continued to look at the mysterious crystals.

As Harpuia was looking at the crystals he felt energy coming from one of them he tried to see where it was coming from when he saw the shop keeper arrive at the counter "Excuse me but-" Harpuia was cut off by someone pushing him out of the way "Move along Green nothing to see here" the person said. The person in question had a bowler hat, orange hair and wore a white trench coat with black pants and was accompanied by other people wearing the same outfit the outfits they were wearing were black suits with black pants and red ties and red sunglasses with the same hat the first man had.

Harpuia was a bit annoyed by how the man just pushed him aside "Excuse me I was here first" he said but then noticed the people in the suits use vacuums and were sucking out something that was in containers of some kind. Then Harpuia put two and two together "Wait a minute are robbing this place?" the wind guardian asked with a hint of anger in his voice "Ding ding ding, your right Green so why don't you just mind your own business while I do mine" the man said as he turned to the shop keeper.

Harpuia was fuming "Sorry but I can't allow that" the wind guardian said but the man only laughed at him "What are going to do about it Green?" he sarcastically asked "My name isn't 'Green' it is Sage Harpuia one of the four guardians of Neo Arcadia!" he shouted as he brought on his armour and twin sabers "Fancy trick there green but it's not enough" the man said as he pointed his cane at Harpuia the end of it opening up and firing at him.

There was an explosion luckily the shop keeper took cover and wasn't injured Harpuia however didn't take as much damage. The man stood in shock "What but how?!" he asked and was about to fire again when the other guardians who were armoured as well appeared ready to assist "Harp what going on?" Fefnir asked as he rushed to Harpuia's side "That man is robbing the store" Harpuia explained. At that moment Fefnir clashed his fists together "Oh I'm going to enjoy this" the fire guardian said as he charged at the man whose goons blocked the attack for him. Then Ruby rushed to the guardians side with a scythe out "What's going on?" she asked "Stores being robbed" Fefnir quickly explained after dealing with the goons, Ruby turned to the shop keeper "Mind if we go after them?" she asked, the shop keeper nodded and the guardians along with Ruby went after the man.

 **Mysterious Town Streets - The Four Guardians,Ruby and The Mysterious Man**

The Four Guardians and Ruby went out to the streets where they followed the mysterious man and hid goons "Stay here and fight them" the man commanded as he took off leaving his goons to do the work "No he's getting away!" Leviathan shouted "You guys go on ahead I'll take care of this" the Fefnir informed. Everyone minus Ruby were surprised by his suggestion "Fefnir are you sure?" Phantom asked. Fefnir turned to the goons and equipped one of his cannons on his arms "Definitely" the fire guardian said as the three other guardians and Ruby went after the mysterious man.

 **Fefnir Vs. The Goons**

One of the goons charged at Fefnir with a sword, but Fefnir grabbed it "Is that really the best you can do?" he sarcastically asked as he pulled the sword away from the goon and shot him with his cannon.

Then all the other goons charged at him all at once to try and get the advantage "Your gonna have to try harder then that!" Fefnir shouted as he brought both of his cannons and thrusted them into the ground "TAKE THIS!" the fire guardian yelled as shot the ground and fire towers erupted underneath the goons sending them flying knocking them out cold as they landed.

Fefnir looked at the piles of unconscious body's before him "We're they even trying?" he asked himself actually curious as to why the goons were so easily beat, but was interrupted by an explosion coming from the roof of a building "Guess the fight doesn't end here" he said excitedly as he went to the explosion.

 **Rooftop - Harpuia, Phantom, Leviathan and Ruby**

Harpuia was sent back by an explosion that came from the ship he was trying to get on. To recap Phantom, Leviathan, Harpuia and Ruby chased the mysterious man to the roof where a ship came and tried to help him escape but Harpuia wouldn't let it happen. Harpuia tried to go for the jets but was hit with a fire ball and sent back down to the roof, Phantom rushed to his side "Are you alright Harpuia?" the ninja asked.

As Harpuia was recovering from the man's shot he saw someone in a red dress and glowing amber eyes she launched a fire ball at them. Everyone closed their eyes and braced for impact when it didn't come they all opened their eyes to see a woman with blonde hair and glasses on her face she wore a white work shirt of some kind and also wore a purple skirt and black tights with black boots, they all saw she riding crop in her hand and was protecting them with some kind force field.

Harpuia was about asked how she was doing it when they where interrupted by Fefnir jumping onto the roof "Hey Harp what's going on?!" he asked frantically "Fefnir shoot down that jet!" Harpuia commanded, Fefnir had a smile on his face and brought on both of his cannons and unleashed a barrage of fire shots at the jet but it was shielded by something then took off.

The guardians explained to Fefnir about what had happened then heard Ruby "Your a huntress, can I have your autograph?!" she asked excitedly while Harpuia and Phantom just face palmed at what she just asked. Harpuia then saw the woman dragged Ruby by her hood and went to Harpuia "I know you have some questions-" "Of coarse I do and your going to answer them whither you like it or not" the woman said as she interrupted Harpuia "Pfft…what makes you think we're just going to come along" Leviathan said smugly, the woman only gave them a look.

 **Interrogation Room-The Four Guardians,Ruby and The Mysterious Woman**

"You just had to say something Leviathan" Fefnir said annoyed "I didn't know she could do that!" the ice guardian retorted "Well maybe you shoulda kept you mouth shut!" the fire guardian said getting angry. Where the guardians were at was an interrogation room they were still armoured and sitting at a table along with Ruby. "Hey I told you I didn't know shut up!" Leviathan said getting angry as well.

The two continued to bicker insulting each other while Harpuia and the woman were getting annoyed "BOTH OF YOU QUIET!" Harpuia commanded them. Leviathan and Fefnir quit arguing and just gave each other a dirty look "Thank you. As I was saying your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady" the woman said while Fefnir and Leviathan gave her a look that said 'your in trouble'. However the woman wasn't finished "Don't think I didn't see that you four aren't off the hook either" the woman finished up. Fefnir and Leviathan both crossed their arms and saw Ruby sticking her tongue out at them, Fefnir growled at her "Look all of you need to understand that you put yourselves and others in grave danger" the woman stated "It's nothing new to us" Phantom stated the woman made sure to take a mental note at his statement "Regardless if it were up to me you'd all be sent home with a pat on the back" the woman started, Ruby and Leviathan had hopeful looks in their faces "And a slap on the wrist" the woman finished up as she brought down her riding crop on the table.

Both Ruby and Leviathan got a bit startled by her action "But there is someone here who would like to meet all of you" the woman said as she got out of the way then a man walked in. The man had grey hair and glasses that weren't even on his eyes, he also wore a black suit with a green shirt underneath and black dress pants he had a plate of cookies in on hand and a mug of coffee in the other "Ruby Rose…and friends" he said as he got close to Ruby and looked her straight in the eyes "You have silver eyes" he stated "Why are you stating the obvious" Phantom said.

The man stepped away from Ruby "So Ruby and you four where did you learn to do this?" he asked as he gestured to a tablet which the woman was holding. It showed Ruby and the guardians footage of Fefnir fighting the goons in the streets and the other guardians and Ruby fighting the mysterious man on the rooftop "Uhh…Signal Academy" Ruby answered "Really they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever made?" he asked "Well one teacher in particular" Ruby stated "What about you four where did all of you get these weapons, armour and learn to fight like that?" he asked the guardians, however they were confused "Hey where did you get that footage were you spying on us" Leviathan said a bit weirded out "Don't worry about" the man assured. Harpuia had a sceptical look "Believe or not we've been fighting for a long time and the armour and weapons stay secret" the wind guardian stated "I see" the man said as he put the plate of cookies in the table the guardians didn't bother with them for two reasons, one they didn't need to eat anything unless they wanted to, and two they didn't want to at least that's what Harpuia, Fefnir and Phantom thought, they saw Leviathan grab a handful and started to eat them while Ruby was eating the rest.

The man looked at the other guardians who weren't eating but just brushed the thought aside "It's just that I've only seen one scythe wielder of that skill before a dusty old crow" he said, Ruby was about to she something when Phantom stopped her "Don't you know its rude to talk with your mouth full" the ninja said. Ruby swallowed the cookies "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow he's a teacher at Signal. I was garbage until he took me under his wing now I'm all like" Ruby said as she started making a bunch of Kung fu poses "Can you stop that it just looks stupid" Fefnir said, then Leviathan hit him in the back of the head "Don't call her that Fefnir I think it's adorable" the ice guardian complimented "While on that subject what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" the man asked Ruby who stopped doing her poses.

Ruby looked at the man with a serious expression "I want to be a huntress" she said in a serious tone "You want to slay monsters?" the man asked. The Guardians had looks of confusion "Excuse me what do you mean by slay monsters?" Harpuia asked, the man looked at Harpuia confused "Have you not heard of the creatures of Grimm?" he asked "Are those mavericks of some kind?" Leviathan asked that's when Phantom hit her in the back of the head "Be quiet Leviathan" the ninja warned. The man gave them a look and made a mental note to talk to them later "Anyways Ruby how much more years of Signal do you have?" he asked "Oh…two years left then I'm going to apply at Beacon you see my sisters starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress too and I'm trying to become a huntress because I want to help people me my parents told us to help others then I thought might as well make a career out of it I mean the police are alright but huntress and huntsman are so much more cooler and romantic and exciting" Ruby continued but the rest came out to fast for anyone to understand.

The guardians gave Ruby a look "Do you know who I am?" the man asked "Me and my friends have been wondering that ever since you walked in care tell us?" Harpuia said "Don't worry I can answer that you see this is Professor Ozpin the headmaster at Beacon" Ruby informed "You didn't bother to tell us this earlier!" Fefnir shouted "Hey you didn't ask" Ruby defended "She's got you there" Leviathan said. Fefnir let out a growl "Since you know my name it's only fair you tell me yours" Ozpin asked "I suppose. My name is Sage Harpuia it's nice to meet you Professor Ozpin" the wind guardian said "My names Fighting Fefnir" the fire guardian said enthusiastically "I'm Fairy Leviathan nice to meet you" the ice guardian said "Hidden Phantom" the shadow guardian briefly said "Thank you, so Ruby you wish to attend my school?" Ozpin asked "More then anything" Ruby said, Ozpin looked at the guardians "What about you four do you wish to attend my school?" the headmaster asked the guardians who thought about what he had just said "Hmm…yes we will attend" Harpuia answered.

 **AN:WOW I didn't expect to write this much I thought this would have been a quick prologue but guess I was wrong let me know what you think of this. See ya**


	2. Making Friends Along With Rivals

**AN:For those of you who are curious Zero will not make an appearance in this story I already have one story that focuses on him in Remnant it's called RWBY: Volume Zero check it out if you want. So with out of the way here's the next chapter. I don't own MegaMan or RWBY.**

 **Interrogation Room - The Four Guardians,Ruby, Ozpin and The Mysterious Woman**

"Hmm…yes we'll attend" Harpuia answered.

The other three guardians were surprised by his answer "Uhh…Harpuia why do you-" Leviathan was interrupted by Phantom covering her mouth and giving her a look that said 'not now' Leviathan thought for a bit then nodded her head and Phantom removed his hand.

Meanwhile Ruby was a bit confused by Ozpin's statement "Umm…Professor Ozpin are you letting me attend Beacon early?" Ruby asked with hope in her voice. Ozpin nodded his head, then Ruby let out squeal "Thank you thank you thank you" she said excitedly and very fast "Oh I can't wait to tell my friends at Signal about this!" she said as she dashed out of the room then came back "Uhh…I can leave now right?" she asked in her normal voice "Yes Ruby you can" Ozpin answered "Thanks" she said before dashing out "I trust I can see you four at Beacon tomorrow?" Ozpin asked "Yes Professor Ozpin you can" Harpuia answered "Hey can you tell us where we are were kind of lost" Leviathan asked "Your in the Town of Vale. Is that all you'll be needing"?" Ozpin asked "No that'll be all" Phantom said "Good then I'll see you four tomorrow" Ozpin said as the four guardians went out of the interrogation room "Ozpin are you sure about letting those four into Beacon?" the mysterious woman asked "Yes I'm quite sure. Don't worry about it" Ozpin assured "But their weaponry, their armour its unlike any thing I've ever seen and I'm sure Atlas doesn't have anything similar to what they have" the woman said "We should inform Ironwood while we have the chance" she suggested.

Ozpin sighed "Glynda you know he'll go overboard with this situation. Do you really want to raise a panic" he brought up. The woman now known as Glynda thought about the situation playing out in her head "Alright you make a good point so what do we do about those four" she asked "We just see how they do at initiation" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

 **Town of Vale - The Four Guardians**

The four guardians were out on the streets of Vale in their civilian forms when Leviathan broke the silence "Now can we talk about it?" she brought up "Yeah I'm curious too Harp why do you want us to go to school?" Fefnir said. Harpuia turned to his fellow guardians "Look we don't know a lot about this place and attending this 'Beacon Academy' seems like the right idea" he informed them "Yeah well I don't like the idea of being bored out of my head Harpy" Leviathan said clearly not excited about having to go "Yeah I'm with Leviathan on this Harp" Fefnir said agreeing "Well like or not we're going" Phantom said "Harp look were combat reploids built to protect people why don't we just tell that Ozpin guy, that way we're not bored out of our minds" Fefnir suggested "Really Fefnir you want to tell Ozpin that were robots with the same thought capacity as humans and also have weaponry beyond this world" Harpuia brought up.

Fefnir had a look on his face "Well when you put like that" the fire guardian said, Leviathan let out a sigh "We're going to this whither we like it or not are we" she said. Harpuia and Phantom turned around "Yes. Yes you are" Harpuia said as he and Phantom began walking with Leviathan and Fefnir following behind them "Hey wait a minute" Fefnir brought up Leviathan, Harpuia and Phatom stopped and turned to him "Yes Fefnir?" Harpuia asked "Did ya even think about where we're going to stay" Fefnir brought up.

Everyone minus Fefnir had a look of shock on their faces, Harpuia leg out a sigh "No I didn't" he admitted shamefully "Now where are we supposed to go?" Leviathan asked. Harpuia thought for minute "I'll search the skies and find somewhere all of you stay here" he ordered as he called on his armour and took off.

Phantom, Leviathan and Fefnir were just left to talk with one another "Hey Leviathan" Fefnir said to get her attention "Yeah Fefnir" she replied "What do you think this Beacon place is going to be like?" the fire guardian asked "I dunno Fefnir" she replied then turned to Phantom who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed "What do you think Phantom?" she asked. Phantom let out a sigh "I don't know either Leviathan" the ninja said.

After a few more moments of waiting for Harpuia to return the guardians were getting worried, Leviathan was pacing "Where is he, he's been gone for awhile you don't think he was caught by someone do you?" she said with worry in her voice "Don't worry about Leviathan, Harps a strong person I'm sure he won't go down easy" Fefnir assured. Leviathan was still pacing that was until Harpuia landed in front of them, Leviathan walked up to him and slapped him across the face "WHERE WERE YOU I WAS WORRIED SICK!" she yelled. Harpuia rubbed the spot where Leviathan slapped him "I'm sorry I made all of you worry but I did find a place we can stay" he informed "Good it's about time" Fefnir said with relief in his voice "But it may not be what you are hoping" Harpuia said "That doesn't sound good" Fefnir said as the guardians followed Harpuia.

 **Town of Vale Docks - The Four Guardians**

When the guardians got to where Harpuia found the place they were immediately disappointed even Phantom by what Harpuia found "Your joking right Harp?" Fefnir asked "No I'm not" Harpuia replied in a serious tone. The building Harpuia found was an abandoned warehouse at the docks "I don't wanna sleep in there" Leviathan said slightly scared about what could be in the warehouse "Leviathan you have nothing to worry about, you have armour that is capable of generating ice I highly doubt what ever is in there could harm you" Phantom said trying to get her to stop worrying. Harpuia stepped into the conversation "Look it may not be the best but a least it's something" he said as he starting making his way to the warehouse with guardians following.

As the guardians got into the warehouse they were trying to go to sleep which they eventually did expect for Leviathan who was tossing and turning trying to fall asleep but couldn't. Leviathan sighed not knowing what to do or what was causing her to have trouble sleeping, was it the fact that they were in a new world with no knowledge of it or the fact that they were going to a school made to train warriors she didn't know.

After many attempts to try and fall asleep Leviathan gave up and went out of he warehouse to train with her lance. Luckily the guardians could bring out their weapons even in their civilian forms. Leviathan just practiced manipulating ice, making ice dragons and doing practise swings with her lance "Why are up this late of night?" Leviathan heard a voice speak out behind her and turned around to see Phantom armoured. Leviathan let out a sigh of relief "Phantom you sacred me" she said "Answer the question Leviathan" he said his voice demanding an answer, Leviathan sighed "I had trouble sleeping" she admitted and turned away from Phantom "Why exactly?" Phantom asked. Leviathan turned back almost on the verge of tears "I'm just sacred" she admitted as she went to her knees crying and her lance falling to the ground.

Phantom looked at his fellow guardian, comfort wasn't exactly his strong suit. Phantom kneeled down to Leviathan "Is this because of Harpuia?" he asked, Leviathan wiped away her tears and sniffled and shook her head "Then what is it" Phantom continued "It's this whole place Phantom. Everything is completely different from our world" Leviathan said. Phantom sighed "Look Leviathan I know I can't relate to you what you're going through. But the best advice I can't give you is just wait I'm sure everything will work out in the end" Phantom assured the best he could. Leviathan was a bit surprised that Phantom was the one comforting her she let out a smile and wiped the tears away from her eyes "Thanks Phantom I needed that" she said as she got up picking up her lance and walked back with Phantom to the warehouse so the two could get some sleep before tomorrow.

 **Town of Vale Docks - The Four Guardians**

"LEVIATHAN, PHANTOM WAKE UP!" the two guardians in question heard Harpuia shout and shot up "Wha?" Leviathan asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes while Phantom just woke up with a yawn "What is it Harpuia?" the ninja asked "We're supposed to go to Beacon today remember" Harpuia reminded "Oh…*yawn*…right" Leviathan said still sleepy.

As the guardians were getting up Leviathan remembered something "Hey Harpuia do you know where this Beacon place is?" she asked.

"Yes Leviathan don't worry" Harpuia answered as he made sure everybody was ready "Alright let's head out" Harpuia said as he and the three other guardians went out to start their first day at Beacon.

 **Town of Vale Streets - The Four Guardians**

The guardians were running down the streets in their civilian forms mainly following Harpuia then saw the shop that was robbed with it being blocked off by police tape with investigators on the scene "Wow" Fefnir said "I know" Leviathan agreed as she looked at the sight before her.

Harpuia snapped his fingers in front of them to get their attention "Come on you two pick up the pace" the wind guardian said as he and Phantom continued with Fefnir and Leviathan catching up.

The guardians were still running following Harpuia when they noticed a huge airship going towards a tower of some kind "Where's that headed?" Leviathan asked "To where we need to go" Harpuia said as he started running to where they were coming from the other guardians following in suit.

The guardians arrived to where the ships were at and saw that there was only one left boarding people. The other guardians immediately bolted to it at full speed and saw that it was getting ready to leave "Harpuia we're not going to make it" Leviathan said "Don't worry we will" Harpuia said assuringly. The guardians knew the weren't going to make it but then heard a very familiar voice "HEY WAIT!" the voice shouted. The guardians saw Ruby running towards the ship, luckily Ruby stalled the ship just enough for the guardians to get on.

 **Airship - The Four Guardians**

"Whew that was a close call right Harp" Fefnir said with relief in his voice "Yes it was" Harpuia said then turned to Leviathan and Phantom "Why exactly were you two so late to get up?" he asked.

Leviathan had a nervous look in her face while Phantom only looked away "Well I was out last night training" Leviathan admitted "Why were you training?" Fefnir asked "Uhh…well I-" "Hey Leviathan over here!" Leviathan was interrupted by Ruby shouting and waving at them "Hi Ruby!" Leviathan said as she ran to her along with the other guardians, Leviathan then saw a blonde haired girl with her "Hey Ruby who's this?" she asked "Oh this is my sister Yang" Ruby introduced "Hey nice to meet you" Yang said as she held out her hand, Leviathan took it. Yang noticed the other guardians behind Leviathan "Who are those people?" she asked.

Leviathan was about answer her when Harpuia cut her off "My name is Harpuia and this is Fefnir and Phantom" Harpuia introduced. Yang raised an eyebrow "Fefnir, Phantom, Harpuia, these are the most weirdest name I ever heard" she said, Fefnir immediately got angry at her comment "You wanna say that to my face!" the fire guardian said ready to fight. Harpuia held up his hand "Don't do that here Fefnir" the wind guardian warned, Fefnir let out a growl and gave Yang a dirty look, Yang also did the same to him. Ruby and Leviathan got in between them to stop anymore tension "Hey let's not have our first day at Beacon start off with a fight" Ruby said, that's when Yang got a look on her face "Your right Ruby we should start our first day off with a Yang" the blonde joked while Ruby just facepalmed at her horrible pun "That joke sucked" Fefnir said.

Yang gave Fefnir a dirty look again "I'd like see you come up with one" she said "Alright you wanna start off with a Yang, I got one right here" Fefnir said as he called out his cannon, Yang readied her weapons on her wrists, all the other students gathered around them to see who would win. That was the last straw for Harpuia, he pulled out his twin sabers and shot lighting at the both of them sending them back "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" the wind guardian commanded. Ruby was immediately intrigued by his weapons she never really got a good look at them during their fight with the mysterious man on the roof top "Oh my gosh your weapons are so cool" she said really fast. Harpuia ignored Ruby and grabbed Fefnir dragging him along "Hey let my settle this Harp!" Fefnir said trying to get out of his grip "Settle it some other time" Phantom said as he along with Harpuia and Fefnir went somewhere else away from Yang. Leviathan went to Yangs side "Are you alright?" she asked, Yang just rubbed her arm "Yeah I'm okay" she said "Sorry about Fefnir he's a bit hotheaded" Leviathan said, Ruby put her arm around Leviathan's shoulder "Don't worry so's Yang" she said.

Yang gave her sister a look "She didn't need to know that Ruby" she said, Ruby gave Yang a sheepish look "Sorry Yang" she apologized and went with her to look out the window but turned back "See you around Leviathan!" she called out "You too Ruby!" she shouted back as she went to go rejoin the other guardians _'This is definitely going to_ _be interesting'_ she thought to her self as she saw Beacon coming into view.

 **AN:Sorry if this took a long time, lately I just haven't been in the right mood to write to clarify I like to be in the right mood to write otherwise it just feels like a chore to do but don't worry I'm not giving up on Fanfiction far from it hope you enjoyed the chapter See ya.**


End file.
